


ENOUGH

by Akatsuki_itasasu



Category: Black Clover - 田畠裕基 | Tabata Yuki
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cannibalism, Character Death, M/M, Mutilation, Necrophilia, Sadism
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 10:23:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15434958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akatsuki_itasasu/pseuds/Akatsuki_itasasu
Summary: ¿Es posible que estemos los dos al mismo tiempo?En un mismo instante, en un mismo cuerpo.Ni siquiera la muerte podría separarnos.¿Eso sería suficiente?





	ENOUGH

**Author's Note:**

> ADVERTENCIAS: NECROFILIA, MUTILACION, SADISMO, MUERTE DE UN PERSONAJE, AU, CANIBALISMO.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: Black Clover y sus personajes pertenecen a Yūki Tabata. Escribo de él sin fines de lucro.

Había despertado con un súbito pavor que me recorría todo el cuerpo y me presionaba el pecho con fuerza. A mi lado, el cuerpo de mi jefe yacía tranquilo, ajeno a todas las desagradables sensaciones que se acumulaban en mi garganta y me impedían respirar.  
Él dormía placido, inmaculado. Con su soberbio y magnifico cuerpo desnudo siendo apenas iluminado por el reflejo de la farola en las blancas cortinas.

Me llene de temor. ¿Y si algún día ya no podía tenerlo más junto a mí?

.  
.

Había quedado prendado de él desde el primer día en que lo vi en aquella entrevista de trabajo. Sentado tras un escritorio con su desaliñado traje negro.

Era grande, enérgico, con el cabello desordenadamente peinado hacia atrás y un agradable sentido del humor. Las formas de sus brazos se marcaban aun a través de su oscura chaqueta y los músculos de su cuello brillaban tensos bajo su resplandeciente piel.  
Quedé fascinado.

Me esforcé como nunca en aquella entrevista, solté algunos chistes nerviosos y logré arrancarle una profunda carcajada que retumbo por toda la habitación. A veces aún puedo escucharla dentro de mi cabeza.

Al principio me conformaba con solo verlo. Era común topármelo en los pasillos durante los descansos, con un cigarrillo entre los labios, el semblante serio y un aura imponente que llevaba a los demás a querer estar cerca de él. Me imaginaba a mí mismo sobre su cuerpo, repasando con las yemas de mis dedos cada detalle de su atractivo rostro; desde la línea que se formaba a la mitad de su frente hasta el nacimiento de su incipiente barba y bigote, rozando con suavidad los pequeños y casi imperceptibles lunares sobre su mejilla, besando la curva de su mandíbula y mordiendo con suavidad su marcada manzana de Adán.

Me encantaba. Todo en él me encantaba y me ponía frenético.

Amaba verle ir de una oficina a otra, de un cubículo a otro, desplegando su excéntrico humor y su extraña forma de interactuar con otros. Era tan sagaz, tan inteligente, tan libre...  
Escucharle reír durante las horas de oficina, con esa boca un poco mágica y desvergonzada era la mejor de las melodías.

Pronto, el solo ser un empleado comenzó a parecer poco. Estaba volviéndome más y más egoísta. Quise ser cercano a él, como el resto de los chicos del departamento.  
Comencé a llevar su itinerario en mi mente y a percatarme de sus pequeños hábitos que para los demás ya eran obvios; era brusco al hablar, tomaba café cargado sin importar la hora, pasaba demasiado tiempo en el baño y casi siempre había un cigarrillo entre sus labios, incluso aunque no estuviera encendido. 

Intentaba aparecer en los lugares que él estaría, siempre tratando de seguirle el ritmo. Iba a la terraza cuando él fumaba, corría a la cafetería cuando él estaba allí, me quedaba horas extras cuando sabía que él tenía más trabajo de lo normal.  
Fue allí cuando comenzaron los problemas, cuando los desconocidos sentimientos salieron a la superficie, hinchándose en mi pecho cada que me topaba con él, removiendo mis entrañas de una forma desagradable hasta hacerme sentir nauseas.  
Jamás estaba solo, siempre había alguien acaparando su atención.  
Sentí celos. 

Celos de ese chico Finral que traía a Yami cada mañana a la empresa, porque sabía perfectamente que aunque se las daba de casanovas era adepto a pasar las noches con él.  
Celos de esa chica Vanessa que siempre comía con él en la terraza, porque Yami le tenía un cariño especial.  
Pero sobre todo sentía odio. Odio hacia el hombre de ojos purpúreos y cabello bermellón que visitaba la oficina de Yami cuando creía que nadie estaba cerca.  
La furia se removía violenta dentro de mi pecho, golpeándome con fuerza las costillas cuando veía a Yami besarle con avidez, sosteniéndole por las caderas en cada embestida, susurrando guarradas mientras el hombre de los Vermillion jadeaba su nombre con el semblante apenas descompuesto.

“Sukehiro…” Resoplaba juntando sus labios con el objeto de mis deseos.

Se sentía como un insulto, él era indigno de siquiera pensar en su nombre. La furia se arremolinó en mi garganta llenándome el cuerpo entero de horribles sensaciones; las manos me temblaban, los ojos me escocían, las piernas se me tensaron y en la espina dorsal un sentimiento casi asesino me recorrió. Era yo quien merecía esa atención.

“Quiero que me tomes con fuerza” Le pedí esa noche cuando Fuegoreon abandonó la oficina.

Quería besarlo, quería que me acariciara, que me sostuviera con fuerza y que me mirara con los mismos ojos devotos con los que veía a Fuegoreon.  
Quería que estuviéramos tan cerca, que respiremos como uno solo, mantenernos unidos. Ambos bajo una misma piel.  
Yo merecía algo como eso, yo y nadie más.

Yami me miró serio, dejando salir el humo de sus pulmones al tiempo que pensaba en una respuesta. Aquella noche en verdad creí que iba a golpearme no sin antes quedarme sin trabajo.

“No voy a enamorarme de ti. Si estás bien con eso podemos vernos algún día… Ah, y nada dentro de la oficina” Respondió con esa profunda voz que me ponía los pelos de punta y me despertaba los más bajos instintitos.  
Acepté, porque yo de él habría aceptado lo que fuese con tal de estar a su lado.  
Nos veíamos dos veces a la semana, a veces solo cenábamos y a veces solo podía pensar en poner sus piernas sobre mis hombros y sentir el suave vello de su entrepierna rozándome la nariz. 

Todo en él era tórrido y perfecto, desde su agradable aroma corporal mezclado con el olor de sus cigarrillos impregnándose en mis sábanas hasta sus violentos instintos despertándose al momento del sexo, cuando su estridente voz se volvía ronca y toda su suave piel estaba expuesta, a mi disposición.

Pasaba noches en vela, contemplando su cuerpo en reposo, centímetros y centímetros de su fantástica piel al alcance de mis manos. Su amplio pecho subiendo y bajando gracias a su lenta respiración, sus largas clavículas creando relieves y sombras, sus oscuras y cortas pestañas descansando sobre sus ambarinas mejillas, sus delgados labios entreabiertos…  
Lo veía todo con detenimiento, no quería perderme de nada, ni siquiera del fino y tupido bello que crecía en sus piernas y el casi imperceptible movimiento de su fina nariz cuando iba a despertar.  
Recibir un poco de su atención era suficiente y lo siguió siendo por un largo tiempo. 

“No tienes por qué querer a alguien que ni te quiere ni te querrá nunca” Me había dicho Finral una mañana de invierno, cuando por error solté lo que pensaba y terminé pidiéndole que se alejara de Yami. “El corazón de Yami ya tiene dueño, nosotros no podemos cambiar eso” Finalizo con una mueca que me costó descifrar. 

Que Finral hablara de nuestro jefe como si lo supiera todo de él me hacía enfurecer de sobremanera, pero sobre todo me enfurecía el hecho de que Yami era así, un hombre impredecible. 

Ni todas las veces que acaparaba su almendrada mirada ni las veces que sus grandes manos se pasearon por mi cuerpo pudieron impedir que una desagradable idea comenzara a crecer en mi cabeza, puyándome con fuerza cuando la puerta de la oficina de Fuegoreon se cerraba con Yami adentro: Sukehiro no me pertenecía. Ni su cuerpo, ni su mente ni mucho menos su corazón. Finral tenía razón.

Ya no bastó, ni los besos ni los arrumacos ni estar sentado en un escritorio frente al suyo el día entero. Mis sentimientos comenzaron a transformarse. Ya no me sentía alegre al verlo llegar cada mañana, ni sentía toda la euforia que alguna vez sentí cuando su aliento chocaba contra mi nuca. Estaba molesto y mentalmente ansioso.

Ya no había esa sensación de confort y seguridad entre sus brazos, las mariposas no volaban alegres en mi estómago cuando su virilidad se colaba entre mi carne. Ahora todo a mí alrededor se derretía y se caía a pedazos. 

Había un agujero en mi interior, uno que simplemente no podía llenar.

No podía continuar con la mente nublada, el corazón roto y las entrañas embriagadas en esos horribles sentimientos, maldiciendo cada momento que pasaba lejos de él. Necesitaba ponerle orden a mi vida.

Necesitaba hacerlo mío.  
.  
.  
.

“Me gustas un montón, más de lo que te puedas imaginar...” Comencé a decirle una noche de primavera, cuando las grandes montañas de nieve comenzaban a deshacerse pero el frio nocturno seguía calando los huesos. “y aun cuando sé que no soy el único todavía me haces tan feliz.” Murmure besándole la frente con dulzura. 

Las pupilas de Sukehiro comenzaron a perder brillo y su cuerpo rígido comenzaba a perder fuerza sin que él pudiese hacer nada. Me miraba con molestia, con sus ingenuos labios apretados en una mueca de disgusto. 

Habíamos vuelto tarde a casa luego del interrogatorio policial que agobiaba a todo el departamento. La semana pasada el señor Vermilion tuvo un accidente en las escaleras de emergencia. No hubo testigos y las cámaras de seguridad no llegaban hasta esa parte del edificio. La policía cree que cayó dos pisos antes de romperse el cuello, sin embargo, había algo extraño. Las pruebas toxicológicas arrojaron el uso de un fuerte sedante. 

“A Fuegoreon… Fuiste tú…” Jadeo antes de caer sobre mi cuerpo.

“¿Sabes? No puedo manejarlo. No a alguien tan complicado como tú” Murmuré disfrutando del aplastante peso de su cuerpo desnudo y cálido sobre el mío. 

Saque con sumo cuidado la pequeña jeringa enterrada en su cuello, procurando no dañar ningún musculo y le abrace contra mi pecho. Traté de guardar en mi memoria el calor de todo su cuerpo aún vivo, de su ancha espalda que llamó mi atención desde el primer momento, quería recordar para siempre el brillo de esas grandes y torneadas piernas que se volvieron mi perdición y la majestuosa forma en que su cadera se unía a su abdomen. 

Esa noche pase horas pensando en la belleza de la sangre que se acumulaba en la entrada de su boca gracias al colapso de sus órganos internos, en la forma de sus pantorrillas, en sus rígidos y carnosos glúteos y en toda la reluciente y caliente piel que habitualmente escondía bajo su ropa. 

Iba a tomar el cuerpo de Sukehiro y hacer un verdadero homenaje a nuestro amor.  
.  
.  
.

 

Abrí la puerta del congelador, recibiendo de lleno la fría temperatura de su interior, como cada mañana antes de comenzar un nuevo día.  
La cara de Sukehiro estaba allí, mirándome, impasible como siempre. Alargue una de mis manos hasta su fría mejilla y le acaricie con cuidado; primero su marcada línea en la frente, la línea del crecimiento de su opaco cabello, la descuidada barba, su nariz afilada, sus resecos labios y finalmente cerrando sus parpados con mis pulgares, depositando un cariñoso beso de buenos días en cada uno. 

Sostuve su cabeza entre mis manos, presionado con algo de pesar el marchito cuello. Suspiré afligido. Me daba la impresión de que, a medida que el tiempo pasaba, su soberbio rostro perdía encanto. ¿Acaso había llegado la hora de deshacerme de las partes desagradables de Sukehiro? 

Deposité la cabeza de vuelta a su lugar. No quería siquiera pensar en tirar nada de él a la basura, donde asquerosos insectos y los malolientes desperdicios pudieran tocarle. Yami siempre había sido un hombre despótico y orgulloso, una bolsa de basura no era un lugar para él.

Abrí la siguiente puerta en el frigorífico donde las grandes y pesadas extremidades inferiores de Yami esperaban para ser atendidas. Habían perdido volumen y el agradable color ambar con el paso de los días, pero aun conservaban la gracia. Las acaricie con sutileza de arriba a abajo, imaginando el movimiento que sus disciplinados músculos hicieron bajo su piel cuando salía a correr por las mañanas.  
Siempre volvía a mi departamento…  
Siempre teníamos sexo. 

Con cuidado tome un pequeño frasco de vidrio junto a las piernas de Yami y me dirigí al último de los frigoríficos, el más grande, el más importante, y lo abrí con la misma vehemencia con la que alguna vez abrí la puerta de su oficina.

Toparme con el torso maltratado de Sukehiro me hizo sentir desdichado y arrepentido de aquel ataque de furia en el que desquité mi irritación con él; Había sido una mala noche, Vanessa y Finral se atrevieron a pensar que Sukehiro había desaparecido para no lidiar con la muerte de Fuergoreon, un hombre escapando de la dolorosa perdida de su gran amor. Me pareció repulsivo, tanto que no logre evitar volver a casa y utilizar el cuerpo de Yami como saco de boxeo. 

Sin embargo su torso seguía siendo mi obra maestra: había dejado los brazos pegados al tronco para que sus hombros y espalda conservaran la forma. Las costillas y los músculos de su pecho se habían quedado en su lugar al igual que los de su espalda, pero las entrañas y los órganos de su abdomen terminaron en un estofado, junto a sus grandes y dañados pulmones. 

Luego de lo que fue la mejor cena de toda mi vida me dispuse a limpiar con cuidado el tronco vacío sólo para descubrir, que tal y como sospechaba, estar dentro del cuerpo de Yami era la sensación más excitante y cálida del universo. Estar dentro de sus grandes costillas era como si realmente fuéramos uno mismo. Era un bunker hecho a mi medida; lleno de él, lleno de mí, lleno de ambos.

Su corazón y órganos sexuales habían tenido una suerte distinta. Ahora descansaban en el pequeño frasco entre mis manos, siendo preservados por un líquido que yo mismo fabriqué y me ayudaban a mitigar el dolor en los ratos en que la soledad me hacía desear que Sukehiro siguiera vivo. Justo como lo harían ahora.

Me quité los pantalones de dormir junto con la ropa interior y con cuidado me deslice bajo las amplias costillas de Sukehiro, quedando cubierto por nada más que él y me acomodé en el pequeño sillín acondicionado para mis necesidades. Saqué de la hielera el corazón de mi amado y comencé a pasear aquel suave órgano por mi pecho y abdomen hasta llegar a mi entrepierna donde comencé a frotarlo contra mi creciente erección. Cerré los ojos para acrecentar las sensaciones, imaginando los ojos encendidos y salvajes que Yami tendría en momentos así. Comencé a jadear, perdiéndome en los estremecimientos que aquel musculo me provocaba, sintiendo la fuerte la necesidad de tocarlo más, de sentir más de él. 

Aun con los ojos cerrados tanteé dentro del frasco, encontrando el gran miembro de Yami y me lo llevé a la boca. Complacido de sentir la rigidez post-mortem de sus genitales y su frio y húmedo corazón en mi entrepierna comencé a jadear, esperando impaciente el inminente orgasmo.

“Quizás… podría cocinar algo hoy” Pensé antes de correrme sobre mi mano.

Luego de recuperar el aliento, salí del gran tórax y me acurruqué en la parte exterior, contra su pecho, rodeándome con sus grandes brazos mientras repasaba mentalmente los ingredientes que necesitaría para la cena.

El sabor de los labios de Sukehiro siempre me había vuelto loco pero el sabor de sus órganos y piel me enloquecía aún más.

**Author's Note:**

> A quienes llegaron hasta aquí, ¡Muchas gracias por leer!
> 
> Criticas, sugerencias y opiniones son bien recibidas y se agradecen.


End file.
